


Almost Sure It's Love

by Saoirse_Laochra



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Not a Happy Story, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Scars, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Laochra/pseuds/Saoirse_Laochra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little one-shot about our favorite sociopath, and his protege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Sure It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, kiddies!! This is not a happy fic. I'm actually sort of impressed at how much angst and fucked-up-ness I managed to pack into a thousand words. Might use this to expand on later for a Riddick Origins story or something.

I’m keepin’ watch as my little Jack –who ain’t so little anymore –tries organizing this  stupid group of ragtag settlers and farmers into some sorta fighting groups.

‘Cause this is what we do now. Helpin’ stupid, hopeless people stuck on shit-hole, middle-of-nowhere planets like this one. This stupid, hot planet that don’t even have a fuckin’ name. Occasionally we’ll pick up a smugglin’ job, but it’s rare. This sorta shit drives me nuts, but I go along with it.

Seems to make her happy.

I look over and see her smilin’ at me, and I give her a grin back that would have most people runnin’ for the nearest ship to get off-world. But not my little Jack. She just keeps on smilin’ as she moves onto the next shit-stain in line, showing him how to use his gun.

I can’t help but think that it’s kinda funny. We’re a lot alike, Jack and me. But at the same time, we’re on opposite ends of the fuckin’ spectrum.

We went through a lot of the same shit, my Jack and me. But the difference is, she came through whole; still had her humanity intact. Maybe a bit off kilter, but still there.

Obviously, I ain’t got that issue.

Which is what makes this weird, niggling little sensation so irritating. ‘Cause I’m almost positive that it’s love. Ain’t never felt anything like it before; known a lot of anger, lot of pain, and hate, and rage… But this feelin’? This is a whole new fuckin’ experience for me.

Think she was seventeen when we fucked for the first time. I’d like to say some stupid, sentimental bullshit like we ‘made love’ or somethin’, but that’s one of a lotta downsides that come with being fucked constantly as a kid: you get to like the sick and twisted shit they did to you. You get to needin’ that hurt, that pain…

The need to punish and _be_ punished.

When it was done, we just laid there. Covered in sweat, and juices, wiping up blood and touching still-forming bruises, I remember tryin’ to keep it cool as I stared at the cuts all over the tops of her legs, the name carved into her thigh, or the brand burned right above her cunt.

 I mean, sure… wasn’t like it was a big fuckin’ surprise. Ain’t like the shit came outta left field or nothin’. Hell, I knew back when I first heard her babblin’ ‘bout it bein’ safer as a boy that she wasn’t exactly _untouched_.

But I remember wantin’ to laugh. Remember wantin’ to tell her that it ain’t any safer as a boy, and that I had the scars to fuckin’ prove it.

* * *

 

_Riddick was like a man possessed, touching every scar he could find, tracing his fingers gently over each and every mark on her skin. Like he was claiming them as his, like he was claiming her as his, that nobody but him was ever going to hurt her like that again._

_After a few minutes though, Jack rolled over to her opposite side, so she was facing him._

_He had more than a few scars himself. She’d been sort of surprised at how many, really. After all, he was Richard B. Riddick, killer extraordinaire. He was supposed to be untouchable. Unkillable._

_Obviously that wasn’t true, she thought ruefully as she slowly ran her fingers over his chest, stopping short as Riddick tensed._

_“I’m sorry,” She said quickly, pulling her hand back. “Sorry. I… Sorry.”_

_Riddick was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed, and Jack could see the twitch in his jaw as he spoke._

_“No. Ain’t… Nothin’ to be… I… Shit, it’s… Just… Stop if I say stop, alright?”_

_She could feel the tenseness in his body, so rigidly still, as her small hands returned to their exploration. After a few moments, she stopped, eyes wide as she stared at the gouges around his stomach._

_“Was six. Bit a customer, so they locked me in a box, and dropped two rats in.” At her startled look, her gave her a deadpan smile. “Sorry. Old habits die hard. Used to have a guy who made me tell him where all my scars came from while he jacked off.”_

_“I… You want me to stop?” She asked unsurely, her voice wavering a bit despite her best efforts._

_There was a few seconds of silence, with neither one of them moving, before –with a growl to do a lion proud –Riddick grabbed her, flipping her over onto her back, and plunging into her again._

 

* * *

 

"Riddick!"

Jack's voice pulls me out of my memory, makin’ me blink a bit as I stare at her.

"Hey, big boy," She says with that cheeky grin. "Wanna pull yourself from that wet dream, and give me a hand?"

I flash a feral grin at her as I pull her close, grinding my hard dick against her leg. "Wanna make it more than a wet dream?"

She rolls her eyes at me, as she pushes me away. "Come _on_ , Riddick. We don't get these people organized and teach 'em their ass from their hand, we might as well shoot 'em ourselves, and save the pirates the trouble."

I raise my eyebrows hopefully at that - _nobody told me that was an option_ -but sigh when she gives me ‘the look’. "Fine. Whatever. Let's save the stupid villagers. You owe me _big_ for this, Jack. I'm talking _hours_ of crazy gorilla sex. Where I get to do… _anything_ … _I_ … _want_ …" I whisper in her ear, before stalking towards the villagers.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" I yell, getting their attention. "For some shit-brained, fucked-up reason, my friend here wants to try and save all your sorry, pathetic asses. Me, on the other hand… well, I ain't got much patience, and a whole lot of places I'd rather be. So let's all listen up, and make this quick before I save the pirates some time, and kill you all myself. We clear?"

Jack rolls her eyes again, but I can see the hints of the smile she's trying to hide as I set about turning this rag-tag group of losers into a fighting force.


End file.
